Stress Relief
by spazzgirl
Summary: Being on the front lines isn't easy for the newlywed couples especially since they're both starting to enjoy their two week break. But what happens when Asuna is feeling a little too tense, no worries Kirito has a solution. KiriAsu. Lemons. Major AU and OOC. One-shot


**Stress Relief**

**What up people Spazz here with another KiritoxAsuna, or as I like to call them KiriAsu, fic. I'm well aware that I haven't updated "Puroteje Kenshi" but I'm kind of stuck on it XD. As you can pretty much tell from the title, this is a one-shot with a full blown KiriAsu lemon. Reason being is that it has come to my attention that there is absolutely no lemon between these two. I have one KiriAsu M-rated fic where there is the start of a lemon scene but then it just fades and then the readers go to the post-lemon scene. I have read a KiriAsu one-shot where those two are just performing oral sex on each other. So my perverted brain said "There needs to be at least one full blown KiriAsu lemon on this site," so there you have it.**

**Yes I am well aware that I am perverted because I have written a multi chapter story that is just filled with NaruSaku sex 8D. Anyways Kirito is 16 and Asuna is 17 here because they're still stuck in SAO. Also just because they're having sex doesn't mean that Asuna can get pregnant, it's just their avatars that are having sex not their actual bodies, so it's impossible for Asuna to get preggers okay? **

**Disclaimer: **This sad little author doesn't own Sword Art Online ;_;

**Summary: Being on the front lines isn't easy for the newlywed couples especially since they're both starting to enjoy their two week break. But what happens when Asuna is feeling a little too tense, no worries Kirito has a solution.**

**ENJOY!**

Kirito let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch that both he and Asuna had purchased ever since they had gotten married. The newlywed couple had just come back from another shopping trip because Asuna had wanted to buy some new cooking supplies. As the black haired swordsman was about to take a nap but cry of pain had gotten his attention. Kirito spotted Asuna rubbing her shoulder as she was cooking.

"Kirito-kun dinner is ready."

Immediately, Kirito ran from the couch and into the dining room just to get a taste of his beautiful wife's cooking. Asuna couldn't help but giggle as her husband began to drool as he looked at the delicious food. While eating, Kirito noticed that Asuna would wince as she ate, this made the solo player worried. Once dinner was done, the two began to get ready for bed, while sleeping on the same bed, Asuna would move around as she was trying to get comfortable. Kirito couldn't take it anymore, he turned on the light and looked at the orange-brown haired girl.

"Asuna are you alright?"

The rapier user was hoping that her husband wouldn't notice her strange behavior. "I'm fine Kirito-kun go back to bed."

Kirito couldn't help but frown, so with a smirk, he straddled her hips and pinned her hands above her head, he then brought his face down so he could look into her eyes. "Asuna is a terrible liar." Asuna couldn't help but blush and look away. Kirito sighed, he knew that his wife could be stubborn so he began to nip Asuna's neck, causing her to moan in response.

"Ki-Kirito-kun, don't do that!"

The black haired swordsman continued his ministration. "I won't stop until Asuna tells me what's wrong," this time he nipped her neck a little hard.

"Fine, I'm just stressed that's all." Kirito stopped and looked at her, again Asuna blushed. "It's because I'm always working and that I really never had any time to relax at all.

Kirito assumed that it was due to the fact that she was the sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath and that her responsibility as the sub-leader was taking its toll on her and caused her to become stress.

He couldn't help but press his forehead against Asuna's and smirk. "You know Asuna if you were stressed you could've told me, because I know a great way to relieve stress."

Asuna's eyes lit up, "Really and what's that?"

Kirito's eyes held mischievous in them, "You'll see," the orange haired girl blushed as he whispered huskily in her ear.

Once again Kirito had begun to nip at Asuna's neck, causing the girl to moan aloud in pleasure, both of his hands began to caress her sides. Kirito brought his attention away from Asuna's neck and began to kiss her, he thrusted his tongue into her mouth and the two began to wrestle for dominance. Asuna wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to stroke her sides, Kirito's right hand began to stroke her tight, causing the orange haired girl to break away from the kiss as she let out another pleasurable moan.

Kirito began to place kisses from her jaw and all the way down to her collarbone. The raven haired boy placed himself between his wife's legs, he opened up her menu and pressed remove in order to get rid of her nightgown and her undergarments. Kirito threw the blanket on the left side of the bed and continued his ministration. Asuna moaned aloud as Kirito's hands began to roam all over her naked body. The rapier user brought her husband down for another kiss, Kirito nibbled on Asuna's bottom lip and kneed her left breast with his left hand. Asuna's back arched as Kirito caressed her breast but cried out in pleasure as he took the tip of the right breast into his mouth.

"Kiri-Kirito-kun," the black haired boy smirked as his beautiful wife cried out his name.

She cried out again as he began to suck on the teat and his left massaged its twin. Asuna could feel a familiar warm feeling building up in the pit of her stomach, she knew she was about to come because of Kirito's ministrations. The dual blade wielder switched breast and repeated the same action he had done before, but this time his left hand was moving down Asuna's body. She moaned as his hand gently stroked her stomach but cried out again as his index finger was lightly tracing around her dripping entrance.

Asuna's back arched as his index finger entered her, she bit her lip as his middle finger entered next, and both fingers were stirring up her insides and occasionally brushing against her g-spot. She gripped his shoulders as his thumb brushed against her throbbing clitoris.

Kirito removed himself from her breast and placed his lips to her right ear. "My, Asuna is so wet down there." He curled both his index and middle finger causing her walls to tighten around them. Kirito couldn't help but groan as Asuna wrapped her legs around his waist, he could feel himself harden. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her pussy causing her to grip his shoulders even tighter. Asuna began to move against his finger but let out another moan as she came on his fingers, and her legs fell back on the bed. Kirito removed his fingers and began to slowly lick his cum covered fingers, and he could see the lust in the rapier user's eyes as he licked them. He began to leave kisses from her jaw and made his way down to her dripping pussy. As he reached his destination, he gave her slit a lick before plunging his tongue inside her inner walls.

Asuna's right hand buried itself in his dark locks while her left hand gripped the bed sheets tightly. Kirito's tongue explored every nook and cranny of Asuna's pussy. The orange haired girl could feel herself coming again as Kirito moved his tongue inside of her now tightening walls. Her back arched once again as she felt herself releasing all of her nectar into Kirito's awaiting mouth. Once finishing up his meal, Kirito couldn't help but smirk as he saw how flustered Asuna looked. He opened up his window and removed all of his clothes and boxer.

Asuna couldn't help but blush at Kirito's hardened length. This was the first time she saw it in the light, since their first time was in the dark due to embarrassment. She got on all fours and kneeled in front of him, Asuna wrapped her right hand around his length, he was fairly big, around six and half inches long. Asuna flipped them over so Kirito was now lying on his back with his head on the pillow and she was now between his legs. She lowered her face down and began to lick the sides of his throbbing shaft. Kirito groaned as she sucked the tip but moaned aloud as she began to take his entire length inside her mouth. He couldn't help but thrust himself inside of Asuna's warm mouth, but this had caused her to choke a bit but relaxed her throat.

Kirito felt like he was in heaven as the most beautiful girl in Aincrad began to bob her head up and down while playing with his ball sac. He moaned aloud as Asuna would occasionally use her tongue to increase the pleasure Kirito was feeling down below. Kirito could feel himself about to come but felt that releasing inside of Asuna's mouth wasn't the way to go, so he pulled Asuna away from his length by lifting her up and then flipped them over so he was on top now.

He brought Asuna into a kiss and grabbed is length, he began to move it up and down her now dripping entrance, teasing his wife.

"Kirito-kun please I want you."

The black haired swordsman let out a growl, he gripped her hips and thrusted himself inside of her. Asuna arched her back as she felt Kirito fill her up with his hardness. Kirito groaned as he was inside his lover once again, during that night he had miss being inside of her. He began to move slowly in and out of her allowing Asuna to adjust to his size again. Asuna began to move against Kirito's movement, he took this as a signal of allowing him to move a bit quicker. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as Kirito's pace quickened. Her head fell back as Kirito's length rubbed against her inner walls. She dug her nails deeper into his shoulders as he moved a bit quicker than the first time.

Kirito gripped her hips a bit tighter as his movements were quickening. He angled her hips a bit and thrusted inside of her hard, Asuna cried out as the tip of his length brushed against her pleasurable spot. Kirito smirked as he saw Asuna's reaction and continued the same movement.

"No, if you keep doing that you're going to make me come."

Kirito brought his lips to her ear. "But Asuna all I'm doing to helping you to release some of your stress." He thrusted hard inside of her causing Asuna to let out another pleasurable cry, "Don't deny it Asuna, I know you're enjoying this."

Asuna knew that he was right, the way he reached all the way inside of her caused her to shake in pleasure and she loved it. Taking her silence as a way of her agreeing, Kirito continued to thrust inside of her. Each time he pulled out until on the tip of his length was in, he would slam his hips against hers, each thrust harder than the first. Asuna's body was quivering in pleasure, her body was on fire due to Kirito moving in and out of her and hitting her g-spot dead on. She knew she was on the verge of coming for the third time but she wanted Kirito to come with her as well. Kirito leaned against her shoulder as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He could feel her walls tightening around him, but thanks to her slick juices he was still able to move.

Kirito knew he wouldn't last for long, ever since Asuna had begun to perform oral sex on him, and he was ready to release inside of her mouth. Not only that but it was even harder to hold his release the moment he had entered inside of her. Asuna cupped his cheeks and brought him down to a kiss as Kirito continued to move in and out of her. She was getting tighter with each thrust and the sound of skin against skin could be heard. Once Kirito slammed against her g-spot again that was it for Asuna, she broke from the kiss and cried out her release. Being able to see Asuna's face with the look of pure pleasure on it, the raven haired 16-year-old just couldn't hold back anymore. He gripped Asuna's hips as he gave one more thrust and moaned aloud as his warm seeds released themselves from his penis and into Asuna's empty womb. Asuna came once more as she had felt Kirito's warmth enter inside of her. Kirito managed to catch himself before crushing Asuna's body with his own. The two kissed each other with pure passion and slowly. Kirito pulled out of her and laid next to Asuna, he grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and threw it on top of their sweating bodies. Asuna buried her face in Kirito's sweaty chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So how did you like my method of stress relief?"

**END**

**Yay it's done, the first official KiriAsu lemon 8D. If anyone is confused of how Kirito could access Asuna's menu it's because they're married and also I got that from a KiriAsu hentai doujinshi XD. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for any grammatical mistakes as well ^^. **


End file.
